


Unspoken Understandings

by cougarlips



Series: Drabbles & Oneshots [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, POV First Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/cougarlips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was routine by that point.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Prompt: a color (Red)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Understandings

It was routine by that point.

Seifer would yell at me, and I would yell back. He would call me something offensive, and I would do the same. He would throw a punch, and I would hit him back. It was an unspoken agreement that whatever he did to me I did back to him, from arguing to fighting and back—but did that apply to _everything_?

It was a normal situation, all things considered. He and I saw each other. We bantered for a few minutes. He smacked me upside the head. I punched him. It was habit at that point, you know? It was what we did.

But he didn’t hit me back this time. He grabbed my arm, and then he pulled me close. He pulled me close enough that his cyan eyes were only inches from mine. I could see the small dark blue rings around his irises. I could see the red mark that was now forming on his face, and I could see the blood coming from the fresh split of his lip. I could see up close the scar he’d always had, the one in between his eyes, the one he never disclosed how it came to be on him. And then he crushed his lips onto mine.

They were soft, which I wasn’t expecting. He was rough, but I found I didn’t care. He moved his hand from around my arm to snake around my waist, and I could feel my stomach flip with nerves.

So I wonder: if the unspoken agreement said what he did to me I did back to him, did that justify my kissing him back?

**Author's Note:**

> a few years back i started writing drabbles and oneshots from a list of one word or short phrase prompts, and this was one of the first ones i wrote, and for my rarepair. it's relatively untouched (from roughly 2013?) but i'm getting back into the fandom so i'm reposting the old fics i still have access to lmao
> 
> i restarted on tumblr and currently am a personal/kh blog over at [@nort-nort](http://nort-nort.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> comments and crits are welcome and appreciated, as always!


End file.
